1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a driving circuit for a display device that prevents a block dim phenomenon and a noise phenomenon from occurring at edges of a screen by supplying power to data driving units located at edges of a driving integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A driving integrated circuit includes a plurality of data driving units for supplying image data to data lines of a panel. The data driving units are driven by supplying logic power to the data driving units. However, the data driving units are not always driven in an appropriate manner, which results in uneven or distorted images.